Erlendur Haraldsson
Erlendur Haraldsson is a Professor emeritus Faculty of social science at the University of Iceland who, despite having retired from his former post at the University of Iceland, continues to be an active academic. He has published work in various parapsychology journals, and done work with Ian Stevenson and Karlis Osis researching reincarnation. As well as doing work in Iceland, Haraldsson worked in the United States and at the University of Freiburg, in Germany. While in the United States, he worked with J.B. Rhine. Erlendur Haraldsson is a professor of psychology at the University of Iceland. He studied philosophy at the universities of Iceland, Edinburgh and Freiburg from 1955 to 1958, and was a writer and journalist from 1959 to 1963. He studied psychology at the University of Freiburg and University of Munich where he obtained the Dipl. Psych. in 1969. Research fellow at the Institute of Parapsychology in Durham , N. C. 1969-70, internship in clinical psychology at the Department of Psychiatry, University of Virginia in Charlottesville 1970-71. Ph.D. in psychology from the University of Freiburg in 1972. Research associate at the American Society for Psychical Research 1972-74. After that in the Department of Psychology at the University of Iceland . Visiting professor at the University of Virginia, 1982-83, and at the Institut für Grenzgebiete der Psychologie und Psychohygiene in Freiburg 1993-95. Erlendur, despite being retired, continues to give talks, and has attended the Annual Conferences of the Transpersonal Section of the British Psychological Society. He has done considerable research into reincarnation with Ian Stevenson. Books *Erlendur Haraldsson (2005). Látnir í heimi lifenda. Reykjavik: Háskólaútgáfan (University Press). *Erlendur Haraldsson (1964). Med uppreisnarmönnum i Kúrdistan. Hafnarfirði: Skuggsjá. *Haraldsson, Erlendur; Grof, Stanislav; Fenwick peter; Grosso Michael; Tart, T. Charles & Woolger Roger: Wir wissen mehr als unser Gehirn. Die Grenzen des Bewusstseins überschreiten. Herder, Freiburg 2003, ISBN 3-451-05284-9 *Haraldsson, Erlendur PhD & Osis, Karlis PhD: At the Hour of Death. Hastings House / Daytrips Publishers; 3RD edition, 263 pp. ISBN 0-8038-9386-8 *Haraldsson, Erlendur: Modern Miracles. An investigative report on psychic phenomena associated with Sri Sathya Sai Baba. New York: Ballantine Books, 304 pp. (USA edition of "Miracles are my visiting cards".) ISBN 81-86822-32-1 Featured In Documentaries *Past Lives: Stories of Reincarnation. Storyhouse Productions, Washington D. C. Producer Andreas Gutzeit. Broadcasted in the United States on April 1, 2003 on The Learning Channel (Discovery Communications). Aired on Discovery International 29. 12. 2003. *Reinkarnation – nur ein Mythos? Storyhouse Productions for Learning Channel and Spiegel TV. Spiegel TV in VOX and XXP, October 2002. (German version of Past Lives: Stories of Reincarnation.). A Tamil version was broadcasted in Asia. *Children´s Past Live. A Zenith North Production for Channel Four, UK. Producer Laura Granditer. October 2000. *In Search of the Dead. BBC Wales in cooperation with PBS, WXXI-T Rochester, New York. Producer Jeffrey Ieverson. 1992. *Með Kúrdum í Irak (With Kurds in Iraq). Icelandic State Television. January 1967. External links *Dr. Erlendur Harraldsson's Homepage *Journal Publications by Erlendur Haraldsson *Other Publications by Erlendur Haraldsson *Who is Erlendur Haraldsson? *Erlendur Haraldsson Photograph Archive Legend Haraldsson, Erlendur Haraldsson, Erlendur